My Superstar
by Miki Kazumi
Summary: Perbedaan usia, sahabat yang menghalangi dan kelayakan yang membuat Sasuke sekian lama menahan perasaannya. Perbedaan usia, kakak yang menghalangi dan kepopuleran yang membuat Sakura memilih untuk mundur. Tapi ada saat dimana mereka tidak bisa lagi menghalangi perasaan mereka masing-masing.


_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **My Superstar**

 **Chap 01**

* * *

Sakura melihat jam dinding di kamarnya dengan lesu. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia berkutat dengan buku tugas tapi ia hanya mampu mengerjakan dua soal dari lima soal yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Padahal tugas itu harus dikumpulkan besok pada jam pertama. Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan memilih menutup bukunya untuk mandi. Dari pulang sekolah ia langsung mengerjakan tugas dan hingga sekarang hampir pukul enam sore ia belum sempat mandi.

Sakura menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit di dalam kamar mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang membalut rambutnya yang masih basah. Belum sempat ia menyentuh _hair dryer_ saat ia mendengar suara ribut di lantai bawah. Sakura pun memutuskan keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Senyum Sakura langsung merekah begitu melihat dua orang pria yang sedang berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Naruto-nii?" kata Sakura membuat dua pria itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Saku-chan! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" kata salah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang langsung memeluk Sakura begitu gadis itu sudah dekat dengannya.

"Yang benar saja! Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku!" kata Sakura sambil mendorong Naruto agar kakaknya itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku menghubungimu tapi kau tidak pernah mengangkat telpon dariku." Kata Naruto membela diri.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengangkatnya. Sepertinya kau lupa dengan perbedaan waktu antara dua negara sehingga kau menelpon pada pukul dua malam waktu jepang!"

"Gomen ne, Saku-chan. Kau tau kan kalau kakakmu ini sangat sibuk. Saat aku memiliki waktu luang tapi kau yang tidak mengangkat telponnya."

"Sudahlah. Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pulang hari ini, Naruto-nii?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto tajam. Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan kakaknya ini. Hampir satu bulan ia keluar negeri tanpa memberi kabar dan saat pulang pun tidak memberitahunya.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto gitaris band Sains adalah kakak tiri Sakura. Ibu Naruto sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Naruto dan delapan tahun kemudian ayah Naruto menikah lagi dengan ibu Sakura yang saat itu sudah menjadi janda karena ayah Sakura meninggal karena kecelakaan tiga tahun sebelumnya. Saat ayahnya meninggal Sakura masih berada dalam kandungan ibunya. Ibu Sakura pertama kali bertemu ayah Naruto di rumah sakit saat memeriksakan kandungannya karena ayah Naruto merupakan dokter di rumah sakit itu. Ayah Naruto yang awalnya bersimpati dengan keadaan ibu Sakura yang ditinggal pergi suaminya saat hamil lama kelamaan mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya. Mereka terus berkomunikasi bahkan setelah Sakura lahir hingga dua tahun kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Jadilah Sakura sudah menganggap ayah Naruto sebagai ayah kandungnya dan Naruto sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri karena ia sudah hidup bersama mereka dari kecil. Begitupula yang dirasakan Naruto kepada Sakura dan ibu Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku ingin memberimu kejutan!" kata Naruto lagi-lagi menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Berhentilah memelukku, Baka!" teriak Sakura mendorong Naruto lebih keras agar melepaskan pelukannya. Suara kekehan membuat Sakura menoleh ke pria yang datang bersama Naruto.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa, Sasuke-nii?" tanya Sakura dengan mata melotot kesal.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang, huh?!"

"Tidak ada orang dirumahnya jadi Sasuke akan menginap disini, Saku-chan." Kata Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Yasudahlah, cepat ke kamar dan istirahat. Kalian pasti lelah setelah beberapa jam penerbangan." Kata Sakura yang melihat wajah kedua pria didepannya yang tampak sedikit pucat kelelahan. Sakura yakin jadwal yang padat membuat mereka berdua kurang tidur. Tapi itulah resiko yang harus mereka terima saat band mereka kini sudah menjadi band yang sangat populer.

"Kau memang adikku yang paling pengertian." Naruto memeluk Sakura dan menciumi kening Sakura.

"Cepat pergi ke kamarmu baka!" Lagi-lagi Sakura mendorong Naruto agar berhenti melakukan hal memalukan. Sakura sangat kesal dengan Naruto yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Apalagi saat didepan Sasuke.

Sudah lama Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Sakura menyadari perasaannya saat ia masih di kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama dan Sasuke sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Dimata Sakura, Sasuke adalah sosok sangat mengagumkan. Sasuke memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, cerdas, dan ahli dalam segala bidang baik dalam olahraga maupun seni. Sakura bahkan tidak terkejut kini band kakaknya itu menjadi sangat populer dengan Sasuke yang menjadi vokalisnya. Mengingat Sasuke yang sangat tampan dan suara Sasuke yang membuat membuat semua wanita terhanyut. Dan itu juga yang membuat Sakura tidak menyukai keadaan yang sekarang. Daridulu Sakura tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke dan kini Sakura malah berharap perasaannya untuk Sasuke itu menghilang. Sakura merasa sudah tidak ada harapan. Banyak wanita cantik yang juga menyukai Sasuke. Bahkan banyak artis dan penyanyi cantik yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepada Sasuke. Jelas sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan pernah memandang Sakura yang sangat biasa dan mungkin bagi Sasuke ia hanya seorang anak kecil.

Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke terus saja memandangi Sasuke dari belakang. Sudah lama ia mencoba menghapus perasaannya untuk Sasuke tapi rasanya ia belum berhasil. Sakura tidak menyangka melupakan Sasuke akan sesulit ini.

"Kalian istirahat saja. Nanti aku akan meminta tolong nenek Chiyo untuk mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar kalian." Kata Sakura buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Naruto memeluknya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakura harus mengeringkan rambutnya dulu sebelum makan malam.

-oOo-

Sepulang sekolah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dengan dasi yang sudah ia kendorkan. Udara siang ini cukup panas. Apalagi saat masuk rumah, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang berenang di kolam renang membuat tubuhnya semakin panas. Sakura dapat melingat otot lengan Sasuke yang sedang berenang. Sakura pun berjalan perlahan ke arah kolam renang.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di tepi kolam renang pun berhenti berenang dan memilih untuk keluar dari kolam renang.

"Dimana Naruto-nii?" tanya Sakura langsung. Tentu saja dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin agar Sasuke tidak menyadari dirinya yang sebenarnya sangat gugup apalagi saat Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat.

"Dia pergi setelah kau pergi tadi pagi. Dia tidak mengatakan akan kemana tapi dia bilang akan pulang malam." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk sebelum meminum jus jeruk yang ada diatas meja.

"Begitu ya."

"Hn."

"Apa kau sudah selesai berenang?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Kenapa?"

"Aku liat kau pandai berenang, apa kau bisa mengajariku berenang? Aku sangat payah dalam berenang."

"Boleh saja."

"Yeay!"

"Tapi tentu dengan upah."

"Tenang saja, apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mengganti pakaian jadi tunggulah sebentar." Kata Sakura langsung saja berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan semangat bahkan Sasuke belum menjawab. Setelah sampai dikamar, Sakura segera membuka koleksi pakaian renangnya. Dan pandangan Sakura tertuju pada bikini yang baru ia beli beberapa minggu lalu. Bikini berwarna merah muda itu sangat indah tapi terlalu minim. Sakura takut kalau akan terlihat berlebihan jika ia mengenakan bikini itu sekarang. Tapi Sakura juga ingin tampil berbeda agar Sasuke setidaknya sedikit berpikir bahwa Sakura bukan lagi anak kecil. Sakura sudah masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas!

Sakura pun akhirnya mengambil bikini itu dan memakainya. Lalu Sakura berdiri di depan cermin panjang yang ada dikamarnya. Ia mengamati penampilannya yang kini sudah terbalut bikini seksi berwarna pink. Sakura membenarkan posisi atasan bikininya yang berbentuk bra dengan tali tipis dileher dan dipunggung. Sakura bersyukur dengan payudaranya yang kini tampak lebih besar daripada saat ia masih di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Walaupun payudaranya tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Lalu Sakura mengamati bagian tubuhnya yang lain hingga merasa pas akhirnya Sakura keluar dari kamar dengan handuk yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju kolam renang dengan jantung berdetak cepat. Ia sangat takut dengan reaksi apa yang diberikan Sasuke saat melihat penampilannya.

Saat sampai dikolam renang, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang kembali berenang. Ia lagi-lagi terpesona melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sakura yang hanya berdiri di tepi kolam.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kemarilah." Kata Sasuke yang berdiri ditengah kolam renang. Sakura mengangguk dan akhirnya membuka handuknya dengan gugup sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke untuk menyaksikan bagaimana reaksi pria itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke tampak tegang begitu handuk yang sebelumnya membalut tubuh Sakura dilepas. Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura dari atas dan kebawah. Dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang tepat karena kini Sasuke merasa sesak dibawah sana.

"Sial." Gumam Sasuke pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain dan mencoba memikirkan hal lain yang mungkin bisa meredakan ketegangannya dibawah sana. Sasuke bersyukur kini ia berada didalam kolam renang sehingga Sakura tidak menyadari sesuatu yang menyembul didalam celananya.

"Aku baru membeli baju renang baru dan aku pikir akan mencobanya sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-nii? Apa tidak cocok denganku?" tanya Sakura ragu. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Bagus." Jawab Sasuke seadanya membuat Sakura kecewa. Mungkin usahanya sia-sia. Walaupun ia memakai bikini seksi ini tetap tidak ada yang berbeda. Sasuke tidak tertarik dan tetap menganggapnya anak kecil. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berangan terlalu tinggi. Seharusnya ia sadar kalau tubuhnya tidak ada apa-apanya dengan tubuh wanita-wanita yang mengejar Sasuke lainnya. Sakura pun masuk kedalam kolam dengan wajah lesu.

Sasuke berdehem sebelum mendekat kearah Sakura. Sasuke berusaha bersikap biasa dan mulai mengajari Sakura berenang. Dan memang benar, dari dulu Sakura sangat payah dalam olahraga renang.

"Gerakkan kakimu dengan stabil. Jangan terlalu kaku." Kata Sasuke yang membantu menggerakkan kaki Sakura dengan benar.

"Aku sudah mencobanya." Kata Sakura dengan wajah merah. Dan Sakura berpikir sepertinya sesi belajar ini akan berakhir sia-sia karena ia bahkan tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan apa yang Sasuke intruksikan. Sakura sibuk dengan pemikiran tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya membuat Sakura serasa melayang.

Sedangkan Sasuke juga berkali-kali menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ada saat dimana ia tidak sadar menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh Sakura yang tidak seharusnya. Seperti tadi ia berkali-kali mengelus kaki Sakura. Dan sekarang saat ia membantu Sakura berenang, Ia juga berkali-kali mengambil kesempatan untuk mengelus perut rata gadis itu. Sasuke sudah berusaha menahan tapi kali ini ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menahannya lagi.

Ya, sudah sejak lama ia menaruh hati pada adik sahabatnya ini. Saat itu Sakura masih di kelas dua Sekolah Menengah Pertama saat Sasuke merasa tertartarik dengan gadis itu. Entahlah, lama kelamaan mengenal Sakura membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan asing dalam hidupnya. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa mendekati Sakura begitu saja. Sasuke tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pedofil karena saat itu ia sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Dan yang paling penting, Naruto tidak akan mengijinkan Sasuke bersama Sakura. Naruto sudah mengenal Sasuke sudah lama dan membuat Naruto tau bagaimana perilaku Sasuke yang sering menghancurkan hati para gadis. Dan kehidupan bebas Sasuke yang melakukan seks untuk hiburan bukanlah perilaku yang Naruto harapkan dari pria yang akan bersama Sakura. Sasuke paham dengan sikap Naruto karena Sakura memang gadis yang manis dan masih polos. Dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke menahan apapun yang ia rasakan untuk Sakura karena ia juga merasa kalau dia tidak pantas untuk Sakura. Sakura berhak mendapat pria seumurannya dengan sikap dan perilaku yang lebih baik dari Sasuke.

Tapi setahun belakangan ini Sasuke seringkali hampir kehilangan kesabaran saat Sakura mulai dekat dengan beberapa pria. Seperti akhir-akhir ini Sakura dekat dengan teman sekelasnya dan bahkan Sasuke tau kalau mereka sering keluar untuk berkencan. Sasuke melihat sendiri kalau pria itu adalah pria yang sopan dan Naruto juga mengatakan bahwa pria itu cukup pintar disekolah. Pria itu juga cukup bertanggung jawab untuk berpamitan sebelum mengajak keluar dan mengantar Sakura sampai Sakura masuk kedalam rumah dengan selamat. Seharusnya Sasuke lega karena pria yang berkencan dengan Sakura dapat dikatakan sebagai pria yang baik tapi nyatanya tidak. Sasuke malah uring-uringan setiap ia mengingat Sakura dengan pria yang lebih baik darinya. Membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin Sakura dan pria itu lakukan setiap berkencan membuat Sasuke sering hampir hilang kesabaran.

Dan sekarang, jangan salahkan Sasuke jika ia benar-benar hilang kesabaran. Berdua di kolam renang dengan Sakura yang mengenakan pakaian renang yang sangat seksi membuat Sasuke sangat sulit menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Sakura.

"Aw!" Sakura yang kurang berkonsentrasi tersandung kakinya sendiri membuat Sasuke reflek menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak tenggelam. Dan Sasuke menegang seketika begitu merasakan tangannya berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Tangan kanannya tepat menggenggam salah satu payudara Sakura yang tertutupi bikini. Setelah Sakura berdiri dengan tegak, Sasuke buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke canggung.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan membuat Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Sasuke mendorong Sakura agar bersandar pada dinding kolam renang yang tidak jauh dari mereka dan Sasuke segera mencium bibir Sakura.

Menahan perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun membuat Sasuke mencium Sakura tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sakura yang awalnya kebingungan akhirnya berusaha mengikuti ciuman Sasuke. Sakura langsung mendesah begitu merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuhnya dimana-mana.

"Ngghh." Sakura tidak bisa menahan erangannya begitu merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menarik keatas bikininya dan menyentuh payudara Sakura secara langsung.

"Sial." Sakura bisa mendengar bibir Sasuke yang kini ada dilehernya sedang mengumpat. Dan saat Sakura merasa Sasuke akan menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Sakura langsung nekat mengarahkan tangannya menuju selangkangan Sasuke dimana kejantanan Sasuke sudah sangat mengeras. Sakura tersenyum gembira dan bangga karena ternyata ia bisa membuat Sasuke terangsang seperti ini. Ternyata keputusannya mengenakan bikini ini tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya Sasuke menyentuhnya!

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri yang beberapa detik lalu merasa akal sehatnya kembali dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi bejatnya ini langsung tersentak saat merasakan tangan mungil Sakura menyentuh kejantanannya dibalik celana renangnya. Sasuke tidak menyangka Sakura akan melakukan hal ini!

"Ahh." Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar Sasuke mendesah karenanya. Desahan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura semakin semangat untuk menurunkan celana Sasuke. Sakura sempat terdiam saat pertama kalinya ia melihat kejantanan seorang pria secara langsung. Apalagi itu adalah milik pria yang ia cintai, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke tertahan saat tangan Sakura mulai menyentuh kejantanannya. Sasuke merasa ia bisa klimaks saat itu juga! Sasuke pun kembali mencium bibir Sakura ganas dengan tangan Sakura masih menyentuh kejantanannya dan tangannya sendiri sedang memainkan payudara Sakura. Tapi saat menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sasuke melihat sekitar dan bernafas lega saat ia tidak melihat seorangpun disekitar area kolam renang. Tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini di tempat terbuka seperti ini yang bisa kapanpun terlihat oleh seseorang.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura serius. Sakura diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk semangat. Ia sudah menghayal tentang kejadian ini sudah sangat lama, tentu saja ia tidak akan menolak!

"Baiklah." Kata Sasuke sambil merapikan pakaian renang Sakura dan celananya sendiri sebelum mengajak Sakura keluar dari kolam renang. Sakura terus merona menatap tangan Sasuke yang menggandeng tangannya menuju lantai atas. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar Sakura dan begitu pintu kamar terkunci Sasuke langsung kembali mencium Sakura. Sakura pun menyambut ciuman Sasuke dengan senang hati.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menanggalkan pakaian masing-masing. Sasuke tertegun melihat tubuh polos Sakura. Dimata Sasuke gadis itu benar-benar seorang dewi. Sasuke merasa ia bisa meledak hanya dengan menatap tubuh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat Sasuke hanya menatap tubuhnya membuat ia menarik bantal untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Pasti Sasuke akhirnya sadar begitu melihat tubuhnya yang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah ia tiduri.

"Aku tau tubuhku tidak menarik." Cicit Sakura menahan tangis. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya yang sibuk mengagumi tubuh Sakura yang sudah lama ia impikan.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin menghentikan ini." Gumam Sakura lagi membuat Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. Jelas-jelas kejantanannya sudah berdiri sangat keras dan gadis itu berpikir ia ingin menghentikan ini karena tidak tertarik?

"Sial, Sakura. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bukti gairahku? Aku bahkan bisa meledak hanya dengan memandangmu. Asal kau tau, tubuhmu yang paling indah." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik bantal yang Sakura gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Lalu Sasuke menidurkan Sakura dan menciumi gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Hari dimana mimpinya bisa terwujud. Sasuke dapat menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Sakura dan rasanya jauh lebih nikmat daripada setiap mimpinya. Sasuke menjalankan tangannya kemana-mana untuk memanjakan Sakura.

"Ahh." Erangan Sakura saat merasakan satu jari Sasuke memasuki kewanitaannya. Sakura sampai terengah-engah saat merasakan jari Sasuke maju mundur di pusat dirinya. Semua yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar pengalaman pertama Sakura. Dan sensasi yang Sakura rasakan membuat gadis itu serasa melayang.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan ini, Saki?" tanya Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura. Mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar begitu seksi ditelinganya membuat Sakura langsung mengangguk.

"Katakanlah kalau kau menginginkannya." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Y-ya. Aku menginginkannya, Sasuke-nii."

"Bagus. Karena aku juga sangat menginginkannya. Tapi pertama yang perlu kau ingat, jangan memanggilku Sasuke-nii saat kita melakukannya. Panggil aku Sasuke-kun." Terdengar nada perintah dari Sasuke tapi tetap terdengar sangat seksi ditelinga Sakura membuat Sakura mengangguk patuh.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Bagus. Kau sudah sangat basah, Saki. Kau sudah siap untukku." Kata Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan kejantanannya didepan kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ngghh... Sasuke-kun..." desah Sakura saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Tahanlah." Kata Sasuke saat merasakan penghalang. Jangan lupakan seringai Sasuke saat menemukan penghalang itu. Perasaan senang tak terkira membanjiri diri Sasuke saat mengetahui ia adalah pria pertama untuk Sakura.

"Ahhh!" Sakura sampai mencengkeram punggung Sasuke saat rasa sakit itu menyerang. Sasuke berhasil melewati penghalang itu yang artinya kini Sakura bukan lagi seorang perawan. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sakura sedih ataupun menyesal, bahkan Sakura sangat senang karena menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Sasuke tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya dulu sambil menciumi seluruh wajah Sakura.

"Bergeraklah." Kata Sakura saat merasakan sakit itu mulai memudar. Sasuke pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan hingga semakin cepat saat merasa Sakura sudah siap. Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya dengan lembut. Sakura adalah perawan pertamanya. Dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ia inginkan. Dan bersama Sakura membuat Sasuke akhirnya merasakan rasanya bercinta. Sebelum ini Sasuke hanya melakukan seks tanpa ada perasaan.

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku akan..."

"Aku juga." Kata Sasuke mempercepat temponya hingga akhirnya Sakura klimaks. Dan Sasuke buru-buru mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan klimaks diluar. Ia tidak memakai pengaman, dan Sasuke juga yakin kalau Sakura tidak meminum pil pencegah kehamilan apapun.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya disamping Sakura dan mencoba menstabilkan pernafasannya. Sasuke lalu menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum menatap Sakura yang juga sedang terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana dengan klimaks pertamamu?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai membuat Sakura menoleh dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

"Luarbiasa." Jawab Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Ya, sangat luarbiasa." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus wajah Sakura. Mereka pun berbaring sambil berhadapan sambil saling tersenyum. Sasuke menjalankan jari-jarinya menyusuri bekas kemerahan yang ia berikan di setiap tubuh Sakura. Favoritnya adalah yang ada didada kanan Sakura. Saat tangannya kembali mengelus puting Sakura, Sasuke langsung menghentikannya.

"Kupikir cukup untuk sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk melakukannya dua kali tanpa pengaman apapun." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan saat melihat raut kecewa Sakura. Sasuke terkekeh mengetahui Sakura yang ternyata menyukai sentuhannya.

"Naruto... dia tidak akan menyukai apa yang kita lakukan ini." Kata Sasuke yang teringat dengan sahabatnya yang akan menentang keras tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Kupikir kita tidak perlu mengatakan kepadanya." Kata Sakura. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menyesal melakukannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak akan melakukannya bersamanya lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura. Gadis itu jelas-jelas juga menginginkannya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Saki." Kata Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke pikir ia bisa memperbaiki imejnya didepan Naruto selama mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sakura telah menjadi miliknya. Wanitanya.

-oOo-

 **TBC**

Jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah To Be With Superstar 2. Jalan ceritanya emang beda dari To Be With Superstar, tapi ceritanya sama-sama tentang seorang superstar alias selebritis. Heuhehehe =))


End file.
